Proyecto T: El Huésped Maldito
by BlueDarkLight-BBF
Summary: Un extraño y abominable ser es liberado en el corazón de la selva de Amazonia, en busca del desafortunado ser que caerá en su dominio y poder, para cometer atrocidades macabras... El clan de los Spix deben tratar de detenerlo o sobrevivir antes que la extinción de su especie llegue en cuestiones de horas, pero el asesino es un ave conocida por todos sus amigos... ¿morirá o vivirá?


**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

... El destino es caprichoso y a la vez misterioso, juzga al individuo y le asigna un cierto camino como compensación de lo que hace; el problema radica que cuando hacemos algo malo, nos toca un camino malo, lleno de tormentos y castigos; contrario cuando hacemos cosas buenas que lógicamente nos tocan caminos buenos, llenos de felicidad y bendiciones...

... Pero así como cada cierto individuo es seleccionado y juzgado por igual, ciertamente existen algunas excepciones, existen momentos o existen motivos por lo que alguien que no tiene nada que ver, es escogido para llevar a cuestas un calvario, lleno de sufrimiento, lleno de tristezas, lleno de odio. Las cosas que antes observaba con felicidad, las observa después con odio y mucha sangre... Por nuestras acciones, no sabemos si estamos cambiando la vida o el alma de algún ser sincero, convirtiéndolo en un espectro sepulcral y de mal augurio... Portador de muerte en sus garras.

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Brasil, las estrellas brillan junto a la madre luna, todo ser viviente descansa en paz después de una larga jornada de trabajo, para recuperar energías y volver en actividad cuando el solo vuelva a salir por el horizonte. En la ciudad de Manaus, la mayor parte de sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, sus calles eran transitadas por algunas personas que disfrutaban de una noche de fiesta, otras solo vagabundeaban de un lado para otro, otros eran forasteros quienes apenas llegan a adentrarse a la ciudad... Todo el lugar estaba en profunda calma, en silencio, interrumpido en ocasiones por los escándalos de los festejos y los ebrios...

Pero ahora, esta noche será muy diferente como cualquier otra. Esa calma fue interrumpida bruscamente, desapareciendo el silencio para dejar que unos estruendos se escuchen a lo lejos, acercándose muy rápido a la ciudad. La tierra comenzó a temblar y luces extrañas tanto en el cielo como en la carretera se acercaban hacia la ciudad, el sonido de los motores de combustión despertaron rápidamente a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, abrían las ventanas mientras que otros optaban por salir en pijama... Aunque la mayoría solo se animaba a levantar la cabeza de la almohada y súbitamente dejarla caer en la cama, como si no les importaba para nada ese escándalo horrible. Los pocos testigos que transitaban, observaban con normalidad aquello que acontecían, acostumbrados a verlo muy seguido... Otros como los turistas y algún despistado que desconocían de eso, prácticamente quedaron mudos o congelados del miedo, pensaban que había iniciado una guerra.

Desde el cielo, un par de helicópteros KA-52, escoltaban junto a una MI-35 y una KA-54, todos de color negro y armados para un bombardeo masivo; a una caravana de tres camiones pesados, llevando consigo tanto adelante como alternado en cada uno de los camiones, varios vehículos con ametralladoras y lanzadoras de misiles tierra-aire, todos sus ocupantes estaban fuertemente armados, hasta en los dientes poseían municiones... Todos ellos observaban con inseguridad a la población, con sus armas apuntando en la cabeza a cada persona que sorprendieran. Ellos no estaban decididos a parar, todos sus vehículos negros aceleraban y maniobraban de forma brusca en las intersecciones y curvas, quemaban los neumáticos por cada frenada y acelerada, pasaban a través de la zona urbana, tratando de salir rápidamente y sin ningún contratiempo; a la velocidad y forma de conducir que llevaban prácticamente atropellaban a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Los helicópteros iluminaban con sus reflectores a la caravana, cada piloto tenía las cámaras infrarrojas y sus radares activados, tenían puestos sus visores nocturnos para mayor vigilancia; estaban cuidando celosamente el cargamento de esos camiones, se aseguraban con la luz de sus reflectores para que no haya nada sospechoso sobre los edificios, casas y entre la vegetación, reflejando en la lona de los camiones y en las insignias de los uniformados el escudo de BDL...

* * *

BDL no es lo que muchos piensan, a veces lo toman de broma pero realmente en esta corporación, existe de todo. Fundada en Alemania en 1826 y asentada varios años después en Rusia, sus orígenes siguen siendo un verdadero misterio, pero existe una teoría que fue fundada por la URSS para investigación de armas y tecnología, aunque nadie explica el porqué hubo presencia de ellos en la antigua Alemania de esos tiempos, ya que curiosamente, la URSS no fue constituida sino hasta un 30 de diciembre de 1922... ¿BDL es mas vieja que la URSS? ¿Raro no?. Hoy en día es reconocida alrededor del mundo como la fabricante soviética en armas y tecnología de punta, pionera en investigaciones científicas para el bienestar de las personas. Además de cubrir casi todo los rubros de la sociedad, BDL está presente desde nuestros computadores, hasta en nuestras medicinas. Todos alagan a este personaje, todos tienen buena referencia de sus acciones transparentes y lícitos... Pero detrás de esa fachada, ocultan cosas que nadie, absolutamente nadie debería de enterarse. La organización desgraciadamente está separada en dos partes, en aquellos que tratan de ayudar a la humanidad, y en aquellos que tratan de buscar poder, lucrándose de sus influencias en los gobiernos, para ocultar sus verdaderos trabajos con intenciones desconocidas para el público.

¿Y cuales son estas intenciones realmente? Sencillamente, se trata de buscar armas más poderosas, se trata de mejorar la raza humana, valiéndose de prácticas y experimentos ilegales en animales y en humanos, nadie puede decir nada y aunque los de la CIA sospechen o intenten probar sus delitos en algo, eso les cuesta perder la vida en vano. BDL está dividido, tiene una cara buena y una cara mala, nadie sabe cuando parar esa confrontación... Pero ahora hay algo que si es seguro, y es cuando ellos se confían demasiado, junto a sus incredulidades cometen errores tan desastrosos como el accidente nuclear de Chernobil, en realidad a cargo de soviéticos BDL...

* * *

... La caravana salió de la ciudad, adentrándose a los límites de la selva amazónica, en medio de la boscosa vegetación y del silencio, interrumpiendo la calma que habita en la selva. No tan lejos había una instalación militar delimitada por una malla entre la vegetación para no ser vista por el aire, con torres de vigilancia que resguardan un hangar al parecer en estado de abandono, fuertemente custodiada y vigilada con perros de ataque y centinelas; cerca de ahí estaba el recorrido del río Negro, que desembocaría a kilómetros de distancia en el río de Amazonas. Los helicópteros aterrizaron en una pista oculta en la vegetación, del MI-35 bajaron personal científico y médico,los camiones entraron rápidamente por un portón, los faros apuntaban su luz a los camiones, mientras estos se detuvieron cerca de la entrada del hangar. De los vehículos salieron los soldados como si se tratase de una batalla genuina, al instante que ayudaban a bajar muchas cajas y equipo de los dos primeros camiones, pero del último camión, nadie quiso tocar nada, el conductor solo se bajó y abrió la cubierta trasera del toldo para facilitar el acceso, alejándose del perímetro del camión sin dudarlo. Del hangar viejo salieron tres personas con trajes de aislamiento corporal, con un montacargas a control remoto para bajar lo que había en el camión; cuidadosamente bajaban una especie de caja de aluminio, rodeada por mangueras que conectan a bujías de inyección con cuatro tanques de nitrógeno, inyectado el refrigerante mediante un control automatizado dentro de la caja. Todo mundo se apartaba de esa caja, el miedo era evidente en todo el personal, sea lo que fuere, el personal de esa instalación saben que BDL no trata con químicos comunes... Todos tenían miedo mientras observaban como la caja salió del camión y rápidamente los científicos se dirigieron con la carga al hangar; todos estaban atemorizados, menos en un misterioso personaje.

Del KA-54, salió un hombre de piel blanca, con cabello y ojos castaño y de acento argentino, sus manos estaba protegidos por unos guantes negros, vestido muy decente con un traje ejecutivo y con un abrigo que llega hasta los pies de negro. El sujeto, acompañado de sus guardaespaldas que venían en el helicóptero, siguieron por detrás al grupo de científicos que transportaban esa carga extraña. Dentro del hangar, había tres ascensores muy grandes como para bajar un camión pesado, junto a tres pequeños para los usuarios de las instalaciones, con dirección hacia abajo. Todo el personal surgía y desaparecía de la tierra, porque las instalaciones reales estaban bajo tierra, todo el misterio estaba a varias decenas de metros de profundidad; podría decirse que nadie sabía de su existencia, cualquiera solo podia ver una zona de aterrizaje militar común y abandonada por muchos años. Los científicos, la carga y el resto del personal que los seguía de cerca, bajaron de un ascensor grande hasta llegar a la entrada del recinto; todo el mundo ya estaba preparado, porque al ver y recibir a los anfitriones, rápidamente tomaron la carga y atendieron a sus acompañantes...

* * *

En una sala completamente blanca por la luz, estaba un grupo de científicos desmontando la cubierta protectora para sacar el contenido; dentro había un envase de cristal de un líquido azulado por las bajas temperaturas del nitrógeno, lo sacaron por medio de una grúa pequeña suspendida en el techo de hormigón y lo trasladaron hacia una mesa diseñada para recibirlo. Después lo volvieron a reconectar a unos equipos electrónicos y reconectaron las mangueras de refrigerante en su base diseñada para tal fin. Mientras todos los científicos trabajaban con ese recipiente, el temor ante un mínimo error era evidente, sudaban frío al instante que analizaban datos y dejaron en marcha todo el equipo, para monitorear lo que había dentro de ese líquido. Ese algo era el motivo del miedo de toda la planta, lo que sus ojos presenciaban eran de aquellas cosas que en ninguna parte se observarían, era un privilegio a la vez un suicidio estar cerca de ese tipo de cosas. El sujeto que vino de un helicóptero aparte, se acercó fascinado y feliz al recipiente sin demostrar miedo alguno, con sus manos cubierta por los guantes tocaba delicadamente el cristal, sus ojos presenciaban con orgullo una de las creaciones jamás hechas por nadie, un producto de la ingeniería, el resultado de mucho trabajo e intervenciones por BDL. En medio del líquido, flotando pasivamente entre las burbujas, se encontraba una especie de babosa minúscula, es traslúcida de un color azul verdoso y es igual de pequeña como la mitad del dedo pulgar; se encontraba sin actividad, el líquido la mantenía prisionera y en buen estado. El sujeto dejó de acariciar el cristal helado del recipiente, volteando a ver a todo el staff de científicos que lo miraban incrédulos, especialmente puso sus ojos en un colega de bata que venía junto al trasporte de ese espécimen, evidentemente se acercó con una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras el científico solo se limitaba a sostener los papeles y tablas con sus brazos y mirar por un lado hacia el suelo.

—¿Y dígame Sr. Aaron, cómo es el estado actual de la cepa T-BBF5? ¿Hubo algún problema mientras era transportado desde las instalaciones bio-científicas de San Salvador, Argentina; hasta aquí?

El científico mostró una tabla con estadísticas, mientras respondía a su superior... —Bueno, la cepa está en condiciones óptimas, no ha sufrido de ninguna alteración, ni se ha presentado problema alguno en su desarrollo. Básicamente es una gigantesca bacteria sana y fuerte, ¡se ve como una babosa, pero es una bacteria gigante...!

—¡Me importa un carajo sus bromas Aaron! ¡Estamos hablando de tres años de investigación científica...! A estas alturas no debe existir error alguno, ¡quedó claro!—dijo el sujeto, molesto por el tonto comentario de Aarón... Básicamente tembló al recibir esas palabras, comenzó a tartamudear mientras sus compañeros se alejaban un poco de su presencia, como si presintieran que algo malo sucedería...

—¡Lo siento Sr. Leandro! ¡No quise molestarlo... Solo era un decir...!

—¡Ya olvídalo...! Pero que te quede bien claro en esa nerda cabecita, que la preocupación es tanto mía como de mis superiores... Ellos no aceptan fracasos al igual que yo, así que asegúrese que esa cosa esté en buenas condiciones, a las cero horas la carga partirá de un helicóptero hacia Isla Marajó, para luego ser transportado hasta su destino, a los laboratorios de Rusia, su nuevo hogar...

—Señor... yo sé que lo tomará como un insulto pero... ¿Volveré a escoltar eso durante el viaje...?

Leandro se sorprendió mientras Aarón temblaba del miedo, Aaró esperaba algún grito o sermón, pero al momento solo escuchaba las carcajadas de su jefe, como si el comentario fuese un chiste...

—¿Tan tarde lo dijistes...? Pues déjeme notificarle que sus servicios hasta aquí han llegado, usted ya cumplió con su papel de madre y de niñera... Ahora será otro colega quien se encargará de llevarlo a su destino final, él está esperándolo afuera para que le explique de primera mano, la situación del proyecto. Le recomiendo que haga bien su trabajo por última vez Sr. Aarón, despídase de su "bebé"...

—¡Como usted diga señor... Haré todo lo que me ordene...!—dijo Aarón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero ocultaba su angustia al darse cuenta que el momento menos esperado llegó. Leandro se retira del cuarto y automáticamente todos los científicos a cargo del proyecto volvieron a sus deberes y asegurarse que la bacteria, la T-BBF5 esté en condiciones óptimas... Todos estaban animados en su trabajo, excepto por su creador...

Aarón se acercó lentamente al recipiente, se agachó al mismo tiempo que tocaba el cristal con su mano mientras contemplaba la bacteria que estaba en un profundo sueño. Suspiraba y el corazón se llenaba de tristeza, recordando con nostalgia los momentos que estuvo trabajando con ella, verla nacer y crecer, formó en el un vínculo muy estrecho, entre el experimento y su creador, su padre.

—... Hijo, creo que ha llegado la hora de separarnos, te irás lejos en manos de buenos profesionales, igual de cariñosos como yo. A veces tengo desconfianza que algo llegue a salir mal, ¡te vi nacer, te vi crecer, te reconocí como a mi hijo...! ¡Aún recuerdo cuando tenías unas cuantas micras, y durante los años crecistes hasta convertirte en un ser hermoso de la ingeniería...! Pero esto debía de pasar y no me conviene seguirte hasta tu fin, porque las cosas que harán contigo serán beneficiosas al mismo tiempo que horribles. No quiero ser responsable de algún error, yo me lavo las manos, que se ensucie otro, no quiero tener la culpa de destruir a mi propia creación. Recuerda esto, yo jamás te olvidaré, y te recordaré como el mayor logro mío, sin ser galardonada mi proeza. Me da tristeza abandonarte, pero es por el bien mio como del tuyo. Nos vemos, mi niño consentido...

Entre sollozos, Aarón se despide de su fiel proyecto, de su gran amigo y casi su hijo... Era una despedida triste y nostálgica; Aarón estuvo agachado junto a su hijo durante un buen rato, cuando siente de imprevisto una mano apoyarse sobre sus hombros... Aarón voltea a ver sorprendido, al sujeto que se llevará el proyecto a su destino final.

—¡Oye Aarón, olvídate de esa cosa... Es solamente un experimento, no tiene sentimientos, es una cepa, una bacteria!. ¡Mejor levántate y ponte felíz, para que nos expliques lo que debemos de hacer!, ¡nos queda muy poco tiempo de estadía aquí, así que procura ser breve...!

Aarón responde, tratando de recuperarse sentimentalmente por el momento—¡Ya... Ya voy Diego! ¡Solo déjame recuperar la cordura y tomar un poco de aire por un momento!. Ahora te explico todo y con sus detalles...—Aarón secaba sus lágrimas mientras se levanta y se recupera, para seguir desempeñando su labor con normalidad, obedeciendo inevitablemente para desempeñar las últimas horas de trabajo en el proyecto.

* * *

Al filo de la madrugada, Diego junto a otros colegas y un pequeño grupo de soldados, salieron del hangar con la bacteria encerrada en su prisión helada, sellado en su caja de aluminio. El helicóptero MI-35 ya estaba preparado para recibir el cargamento, todos los reflectores de las torres de vigilancia iluminaban cada segundo el traslado de la carga y la subida, junto al resto de los acompañantes que tenían el deber de cuidarlo a como de lugar, todos estaban atentos para actuar en caso de alguna desgracia o incidente. Leandro habla por última vez con el piloto y con Diego para ultimar detalles, luego se alejó a una distancia prudente, para poder observar desde la tierra como el helicóptero se eleva a los cielos, hasta perderse rápidamente entre las nubes. Leandro vuelve a entrar a las instalaciones, mientras todo mundo retornaba a sus labores habituales con normalidad, aunque la preocupación real, apenas comienza...

El helicóptero estaba sobre la selva, recorriendo el amazonas sin distracción alguna. Los pilotos estaban ocupados en su trabajo, mientras el silencio predominaba en el resto de los integrantes, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera un murmullo... Al poco tiempo, un soldado se acerca donde estaba Diego, mientras no quitaba de vista el cargamento...

—¿Oiga usted... Seguro que está bien resguardada esa cosa?

—¡No se preocupe soldado, está más seguro que el trasero de una virgen... al menos que sea con disparos a quemarropa, y si eso llega a ocurrir, te digo que no viviríamos para contarlo! ¡Así que deje de preocuparse y disfrute del viaje, pronto estaremos tocando tierras rusas!...

El soldado no lo pensó dos veces, cuando engatilló su arma y apuntó peligrosamente a la carga, todos estaban asustados, el resto de los soldados se sorprendieron y apuntaron con sus armas en amenaza de disparo sin aviso...

—¡Nadie cometa una sola locura...! ¡Soy agente destacado de la CIA, harán todo lo que yo diga, al menos que quieran que esa cosa no sufra daños...! ¡Bajen sus armas si no quieren que llene de plomo a su aberración...!

Todos los armados obedecieron y lentamente bajaron sus armas, el agente tomó el micrófono para comunicarse con los pilotos, quienes aún no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía...

—¡Oigan imbéciles, de parte del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, les daré unas nuevas coordenadas de aterrizaje, su carga será decomisada y ustedes se pudrirán en la cárcel...! ¡Les exijo que obedezcan o la carga que tanto añoran la destrozaré a puro balazos y todos moriremos infectados por esa cosa... sea lo que fuese!

El agente estaba distraído, tratando de comunicarse con los pilotos, no se había dado cuenta que bajo su arma, dejando de apuntar a la carga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Diego rápidamente se lanzó contra el agente, tratando de arrebatar el arma; los soldados al ver eso se lanzaron también para capturarlo, mientras el resto de los colegas estaban pectrificados del terror. Trataban frenéticamente por arrebatar el arma, pero accidentalmente se dispara hacia la cabina de los piloto, perforando el metal y acribillando cruelmente a los dos pilotos a cargo, muriendo instantáneamente. El helicóptero comenzó a perder el control, daba vueltas sin parar, comenzaba a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Diego estaba horrorizado, tartamudeaba sin creer lo que pasaba, desesperadamente toma el micrófono de la radio, mientras transmite un llamado de ermegencia a la estación...

—¡... Nos estamos desplomando, nos caemos...! ¡Un agente de la CIA mató a los pilotos, caemos sin control en el corazón de la selva...! ¡Auxilio... Que alguien nos ayude...! ¡Vamos a morir...!

Todo mundo gritaba del terror, desde las ventanillas observaban como el helicóptero se deshacía en el aire, todo el mundo giraba sin fin... Las aspas chocaron contra los árboles, haciendo estragos al instante que chocaba en las rocas de una cascada, cerca de un río. Tras el choque, el helicóptero voló en pedazos, una bola de fuego iluminó la noche por unos momentos, acompañado de una fuerte y violenta explosión.

* * *

En el corazón del Amazonas, el incendio no tenía control, no había indicios de sobrevivientes, todo estaba reduciéndose a escombros, chatarra y cenizas... No todo. A lo lejos, arrastrado lentamente por el afluente, la caja donde trasportaba la carga estaba parcialmente destruida y el cristal del recipiente estaba roto, a punto de estallar, pero la bacteria estaba intacta en su sueño. La fuerza del río llevó la caja hacia unas rocas, golpeando con furia el cristal, haciendo que inevitablemente estalle el recipiente. La caja de aluminio quedo destruida, todos los cristales salieron volando al instante que el líquido que contenía congelaba instantáneamente el agua, produciendo una reacción violenta, levantando vapor de agua sin control. La bacteria había salido disparada a lo lejos, hasta caer sobre unas rocas, a las orillas del río; estaba inmóvil, no mostraba señales de vida alguna. Al pasar el tiempo, las aguas del río humedecían el cuerpo traslúcido y viscoso del ser, mientras de su cuerpo aparecían unos filamentos como flagelos y su cuerpo empezó a liberar un líquido muy viscoso y oleoso. Al instante comenzó a responder a estímulos del exterior, movía sus flagelos como tentáculos y su cuerpo como un gusano; cada vez que sentía el agua en su viscoso cuerpo, el movimiento era más caótico y libre... Lentamente, la criatura comenzó a despertar de su letárgico sueño, estaba cobrando vida.

La bacteria comenzó a saltar sobre las rocas, evitando tocar el agua congelada por el nitrógeno y el líquido que lo mantuvo prisionero, llegando con mucho esfuerzo hasta tocar el agua cálida y fresca del afluente, al instante entró al agua y comenzó a nadar libremente en ella. Las pirañas, los peces, algunos insectos... Y hasta los delfines rosados, huían al sentir la presencia del extraño ser, divagando en cuevas pequeñas bajo el agua, explorando las raíces sumergidas de los árboles, surcando el fondo del río; al mismo tiempo que la corriente lo arrastraba a lo largo del cauce del amazonas...

Ese extraño ser, sea lo que fuese, es un gran peligro para todo ser que habita en la selva, lo peor; es que no se sabe realmente lo que hace esa cosa y los únicos que poseen las respuestas a las dudas, son sus creadores BDL...

* * *

**Este es un beta de un fic, que iniciare en estos momentos. Necesito de sus opiniones para lo siguiente... ¿Qué es realmente esa bacteria y porqué la crearon? Dirán que este escrito se parece a una versión de Resident Evil, pero en parte si me inspire en ello, pero al transcurso de la historia se darán cuenta que no sera similar... Ahora háganse esta pregunta... ¿Qué personaje, será el desafortunado ser que se encuentre con esa bacteria...? Piensen mientras preparo el siguiente capítulo...**

**... Y creo que me exagere un poco con BDL... Pero bueno, lo hice porque íntimamente esta relacionado con la historia "Orígenes Ocultos" indirectamente. Solo como aclaración...**

**Blue Dark Light—BBF**


End file.
